


Backraise

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [8]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Ficlet, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Showdown between AJ and Carly





	Backraise

“If you had just stayed dead like the world needed you to, my son wouldn’t feel torn into a million pieces!”  
  
AJ was amused by her frustration, thankful he finally had the opportunity to return the favor; continuing to lean back in the leather chair of her office, his feet on her desk, he watched as the fury danced in the depths of her darkened stare, “You seem upset, Carly.”  
  
“I will never let you get him, you understand? Michael is _**my**_ son.”  
  
“I don’t know he lacks your bitterness and arrogance.”  
  
“Following that logic, he lacks your victim mentality and inferiority complex as well.”  
  
“Oooo, pot shots from the single lady who can’t seem to hold onto her mobsters? Nice.” AJ stood to his feet as he watched her eyes flicker with hurt and impatience. Approaching her in a swift movement, he tilted his head just as she took a step back in discomfort, “Careful, Carly, insecurities are a real bitch when you have abundance of them.”  
  
“You’re one to talk.” Her snap back, the tightness in her jaw, were eerily familiar to him.  
  
“You don’t get a choice anymore. Michael’s my son too, and he’s old enough to see through you. You won’t be able to keep him away.”  
  
“Maybe not.” Carly reversed the battle, taking a step forward so confident that he lost his smile, “But I guarantee you, I’ll be there to finish this once he’s seen you for what you really are, and you’ll never get another chance to undo all the good his real father did for him his entire life.”  
  
“Sonny? The same guy who got him shot in the head!”  
  
“Not Sonny! Jason.” Carly’s statement again caused him to lose some fire; her smile returned, “He’ll never love you the way he loved your brother, and you couldn’t change with your best lie.”


End file.
